


HD Remake, Clubiverse: Blue Diamond/Blue Pearl X Reader

by VioletAuthor



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Love Confessions, Making Out, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletAuthor/pseuds/VioletAuthor
Summary: 18+ OnlyAfter another meeting with Blue Pearl, you receive an invite to a new nightclub that opened in your town, inside, a message from Blue Diamond, she'd overheard her pearl speaking of you, and would like to meet you for herself.---Well, after a few days of working on it it's finally here! I hope you have as much fun reading it as I did making it!---Please comment! It boosts morale!---Contact me if you have a writing request or would like to discuss my workTumblr: https://tyrian-blooded-leader.tumblr.com/Discord: VioletAuthor#8512
Relationships: Blue Diamond (Steven Universe)/Reader, Blue Diamond's Pearl (Steven Universe)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	HD Remake, Clubiverse: Blue Diamond/Blue Pearl X Reader

You checked your watch, you were late, a half hour late to be exact when the clock struck noon just as you took your seat in front of that cerulean sweetheart. You noticed the dull look on Blue Pearl's face brighten when she saw that you finally arrived, her smile accompanied by the lightest of blushes. She remained silent, putting away the book she was reading into her gem, and, presumably, looking up at you with her hands folded neatly in front of her, as if she was awaiting orders or for you to speak first. She seemed content to simply gaze at you. 

You started the conversation with an apology, you'd overslept and rushed to get ready for your meeting with her.

"It's fine, I wasn't waiting long, but even so, it's worth waiting to see you.", she said in that adorably demure tone of hers.

You asked her what she needed to see you for.

"It's nothing malignant, I assure you, it's... My Diamond has asked me to deliver you an invitation, It's for a new lounge under her care. She would like you to attend it tomorrow night.", you could here the slightest disappointment in her voice.

Why did she want me there? You asked.

"She overheard me speaking of you to other gems, and was interested. It's nothing malicious. I hope..."

You proposed that she didn't trust her diamond to treat you well.

"Huh?!", Her voiced raised, if only slightly, "Oh no, you misunderstand, it's simply that... I had been hoping she wouldn't... I...", She paused, looking at anything but you while she turned her head about, until finally she rested her gaze on her hands, holding them open in front of herself as if something was slipping out of them.

"I had hoped My Diamond would not meddle in my personal affairs. Please, keep that between us.", she meekly held a hand across the table, you carefully laid your own atop hers.

She felt colder than a human, though it wasn't an unpleasant chill.

"Well, you have the invitation... I should be going now.", She seemed to want to ask something, opening her mouth to prepare for speech and yet, nothing was heard, until she seemed to steel her resolve by the gritting of her teeth, and spoke, "If it isn't too much trouble, would you provide me transport to the nearest warp pad station?"

You nodded, telling her it would be your pleasure to do so.

She was silent the entire ride over. Lucky for her that you had other gem friends that would meet up with you here, so you knew exactly where to go. She seemed to steal a glance at you every so often while you drove, and the grin she wore when you opened the door for her to exit, comically taking her hand as if she were royalty when she pulled herself from the seat, was absolutely divine. You were certain you heard her giggle.

She waved goodbye as she went up the warp beam, and you were left there, sticking around for a moment, watching gems coming and going afore heading home.

\---

Later in the day you laid in your bed, comfortable and holding that light blue letter in hand, looking it over, it had your name on it.

To Reader, From Blue Diamond.

Opening the letter finally, it was as bare as an invitation could get, the page inside the enveloped a stark white with deep blue letters printed.

Dear Reader  
You are invited to The Blue Tulip

You read it aloud to yourself, and beneath those two short lines was the address to the nightclub, as well as the time you should arrive. It wasn't too far, and the request hour was perfect for a late sleeper like yourself. You set aside the letter, and slid off to sleep.

\---

You're all dressed up. You'd woken up on schedule, and were already out the door. You checked your phone, no messages from Blue Pearl. It struck you as odd, she usually sent you a text or a voice mail to remind you of any outings you had planned with her. You assumed it was simply because you were meeting her Diamond today, not her.

The sun's rays slid out below the horizon just as you arrived to the club. You'd arrived a half hour early, you wanted to make a good impression. From what you heard of the diamonds they were the top authority of the gems. You had to admit to yourself your nerves were shaky about meeting one of them. Though on stepping into The Blue Tulip, you felt as if you wanted to go home right away, a quick look around, you saw humans of high social standing, as well as regal looking gems. You garnered a few glances your way, though you noticed none belonged to any friends of yours. You'd dressed up in your nicest clothes, but you still felt plain in the face of the extravagance on display. The tunes that played on the many speakers set up seem to drown out the harsh words you imagined them to say of you.

In spite of the crowd, you felt lonely there while sitting at the bar. You'd ordered a drink, the agate acting as the bartender handed off to you with a condescending look on her face, You felt as if she wanted to throw it in your face for simply addressing her. You sipped it quietly, the light burning of alcohol clear on your tongue. You checked your phone, no messages, you sighed, beginning to open the web browser on it, wasting time while you waited.

"Is this seat taken?"

You heard her voice over the music, thought still, she sounded soft. She didn't wait for a reply before sitting down beside you. You looked up from your phone, slowly putting it away when you realized who it was. She was taller than any woman you'd ever seen, with an unmistakable gem cradled in the cleavage of her low cut dress. You couldn't help but stare, in this very instant you understood by the sight of her just why a diamond was held in so high regard. You felt her grip at your heart with simply speaking to you, a feeling of adoration welling up within for this otherworldly beauty, her alien radiance springing forth.

All at once, she'd ensnared you in some unseen grip, and you sat there, wide eyed in awe at her, and as you marveled at her, she in turn was studying you through those tired eyes of hers. Long marked they were by grief, you could tell as much, you'd felt the same way before you met her pearl, but now, all that was in you mind was Blue Diamond. A smile crept up onto your face in this wordless exchange of the soul between you and her.

"Well, aren't you going to introduce yourself? It's only polite.", she said in a motherly tone.

You blinked, snapping yourself to lucidity before straightening your posture, you told her your name.

"Ah, so you're the human I heard about, I must say the stories are nothing compared to meeting you in person. I assume you feel the same of me, but don't worry, I'm not here as a ruler. Unless, that is what you'd like?"

You told her she can do as she pleases.

"Is that so?", She looked around the room, then back to you, the smile on her face widening just a little, "This doesn't seem like your kind of crowd. You strike me as a more casual sort of human."

You stammer to reply, recoiling at her words and turning your gaze away from her.

She merely chuckled lightly, and turned toward you, reaching gently for your head, and letting your cheeks rest in her palms. A tender gesture for sure, and one that left your burning in embarrassment while she brought your gaze back to meet hers. Her overwhelming presence left you a doll in her hands.

"You needn't despair my dear, I'll ensure your loneliness is chased away for the night...", She said with a certain comforting sincerity in her voice.

You raised your own hands up, holding them over hers... you felt so very small, your own emotions eclipsed by the safety you felt being held like this. Blue Diamond lifted a hand up to your head and ruffled your hair as if you were a beloved pet, the genuine laughter she let out at doing so had your heart aflutter. No one had been so bold with you like this, to take control and simply ensorcel with a sense of peace as she did.

"I do believe you'd like to part from this place, am I correct?", She asked

Just a nod, and she stood from her seat while she held your hand. It was a brisk walk outside the front door of the club, the prickly night air had you shivering while she let you take the lead. To your car you went, and she shrunk down to get inside. You felt confident as you slid the key into the ignition, and the entire ride home she leaned over the dashboard, simply watching you.

It wasn't long before she'd made herself comfortable in your bed, the magical twinkling of a gem having their clothing disappear heard. it was an unfamiliar sound to you, and when you turned around you were stunned entirely. Yet, she seemed as if it was the most natural thing in the world to present herself like this to you.

"I've viewed enough of your planet's media to know what a human does when they take someone home from such a place as the one we left. This *is* the proper thing to do, is it not?", The way she smirked, it seemed as if she were teasing you, testing you.

Your response? Undressing yourself, and taking her offer.

"You'll have to forgive me for being so forward... I wanted to meet you for quite some time now..", 

Her voice trailed off while you crawled into bed and climbed atop her. She held you with your head nestled firmly in the softness of her royal bosom. You took the bait, and laid your lips upon her, peppering her pillowy chest in gentle kisses, she laughed while you tickled her in this adorable display of romance. and she slid you up further, your chest against her.

"Why don't you put those lips to a more intimate use?", She said softly, her voice lilting on the edge of song.

So you did, she guided you with a hand on the back of your head, and made sure you wouldn't pull away from this tender lock of your lips upon hers, and from there, you felt her grinding her thigh against your privates. You could barely gasp, and moaned sweetly into the kiss. It went on like this, her other hand traveled along every inch she could reach, pinching and rubbing at ever sensitive spot she could, savoring each little reaction she pulled from your very soul.

An ecstasy like no other... one that lasted all night until you passed out from exhaustion.

\---

Your dreams painted the most beautiful shade of blue, though awakening to the blazing white of the late morning interrupted such lofty dreams, and the pain of heartbreak speared you when you realized you were alone. Yet that pain was tempered by the fond memory of that previous night, a sweet balm to bitter reality it were, though reality was about to get all the more sweeter itself. You discovered a note written in flowery letters, reading it... you realize it's an apology from Blue Diamond. 

"I'm sorry I had to leave you so soon, it slipped my mind that I had a prior engagement to attend to, you may come as well if you like."

There was an address on the note as well... it wasn't a hard choice, you washed and dressed yourself up and left. The place was in walking distance, so you opted to do that instead of wasting the gas on such a short trip. Doubts swirled in your mind, you wondered if this might have been a trick, you arrived but hadn't seen her anywhere. Turning around you spot a limp that's pulled up behind you, the door opened, and Blue Pearl was there, beckoning you to enter. Trust would spur your obedience, and you took a seat within, right next to Blue Pearl. 

Blue Diamond would arrive moments later, taking her seat across from the two of you.

"Do forgive me for making you both wait, that meeting took longer than I expected, who knew humans could negotiate so roughly...", said Blue Diamond, "I will admit... I didn't expect you to pursue me."

You tell her that it's a silly thought that you wouldn't, not after last night.

"Oh my... We did go rather far did we not?", she said with a saucy giggle.

"But I wanted to...", Blue Pearl seemed to speak under her breath, you heard her well enough though, Blue Diamond didn't, until she spoke up, "You should quit your job. I could-... Blue Diamond, could take care of you."

"You could what Pearl?", Said Blue Diamond, she seemed more curious than anything

"Nothing My Diamond...", She said meekly.

"Please excuse her, she's rather new to freedom, but she's right, I could take care of you, Anything you want, just ask", Blue Diamond said with a gentle smile.

"The same goes for me... My Diamond, I'm rather fond of this human as you are. I've known them for quite some time..."

Blue Pearl reached for your hand, taking it in her own, seemingly fearful in the moment. You turn your attention to her, and shuffle in closer to her, your touch seeming to calm her, the slightest of smiles upon her lips now. Blue Diamond's sight scanned over this affection, this romantic display, a look of realization pleasantly faded onto her face.

"It would appear I'm not the only one who loves them, that makes this so much easier...", She said softly.

"Makes what easier My Diamond?", Blue Pearl asked with a quiver of worry in her voice.

"Why, claiming them as our own of course, it will be much easier if both of us are in agreement on that, you spend so much time at my side after all, and in the future so will they."

"...", No reply from Blue Pearl, she was too embarrassed to speak by the look of her madly blushing face.

You tell her that you spent a single night with her, how was that enough for her to make this choice?

"I saw enough to know that you need me. Your car is practically falling apart in spite of its polished exterior, the untended to messes in your living quarters, the way your clothing was tossed about in your bedroom, at the very least you keep your bed clean but... then there's you. You're an absolute mess on the inside. The way you look, the way you move, it tells me everything I need to know.", She paused for a moment, just to observe you.

"The dark beneath your eyes, how many nights have you cried yourself to sleep, or simply laid awake longing for someone to hold? The way you tried to hide yourself in the lounge, this world hasn't been kind to you has it? And... how you accepted me, a stranger, so easily. You must have thought it was your chance at true love... and you were right."

You can't find a single thing to say to prove her wrong. You need love, you need to be cared for. You need someone to pull you from the abyss creeping just behind you. You need her, and Blue Pearl too.

"But... before I accept you completely... There is still the matter of your relationship with My Pearl. How can I be sure that you're willing to spend your life with her?", The scheming look in her eyes... this diamond was planning something.

"We've gone on many outings My Diamond, we enjoy each other's company greatly, I don't think we have anything to prove...", Blue Pearl seemed to be losing her nerve.

"Kiss them.", Blue Diamond commanded.

"...!", A squeak from her, her mouth agape in surprise.

You felt her hand trembling in yours as she turned to you, her soft lips now only barely parted as she prepared for what would come next. The two of you froze, Blue Diamond watched with an increasingly interested look on her face, waiting for who would make the first move. 

It was you, this chance laid out in front of you, you took it. All the time you'd spent with her... every moment of loneliness you felt was always washed away when you were with her. You just never saw the right moment to confess, too soon, you always thought. But here it was, a chance. Just one kiss, you held her hand, and she gripped yours as if it were the last thing keeping her alive. Heat would follow, the rushing of your heart reddening your face with romantic abandon, and her, the hum of her gem was felt while her own emotions raised with this gorgeously intimate moment.

She got into it, her free hand finding its way around your waist, pulling you closer, closer... Until you were right up against her. Sweetly she pushed forth, the long seats of the limo proving their worth when she pushed too far. You fell onto your back and she on top of you, the blacked out windows of the limo shielding your mounting affections from prying eyes. Simple silence between the sounds of lips' embrace gave way to pleasured moans. Then from moans came lust, creeping from below the haze of love, a pent up energy now awaiting the right moment to break free.

"Enough.", Said Blue Diamond, calmly, evenly she spoke.

At once, Blue Pearl snapped from the fog of ecstasy, and for the first time, as she lifted her lips from yours, her hair was out of the way, it was your first look straight into her eyes. Faintly luminous in the dim light of the limo, a glow as blue and deep as the ocean itself, all at once, memories of the time you spent with her came rushing forth, your life with her flashing before your eyes at the sight of her own. You beheld a beauty as true as sun's light within those sparkling pools finally revealed to you.

"I-", Blue Pearl started, but ceased afore she pulled herself away from you, straightening out her clothes with the usual lost nerve.

"Pearl?"

"Y-yes My Diamond?"

"You've said it with your body just now, but... I feel a confession is in order. Tell them how you feel."

"My Diamond, I...", She seemed unsure... until you saw that determined pursing of her lips she did whenever she plucked up the courage to ask you out. Again, she slid you into her view, focusing on you from behind her mane.

"It was after we first met. You showed me around your town, the way you spoke, so lively about the things you enjoyed, so excited to share it with me... and one of of our later outings we got ice cream, it felt as cold as I once did... but you... you let me try yours, I could feel my gem pulsing with joy, I felt like I could... like I could tell you I love you.", She paused, a tear rolling down her cheek, she sniffled, and wiped it away, "But I never did, even after you invited me over and you fell asleep watching a movie, I sat there, you leaned against me, I felt safe... I felt like- like I might have been more loyal to you in that moment than I did to my diamond..."

Blue Diamond only showed signs of satisfaction with what she said, after all, she loved her pearl dearly. She wanted her to be as happy with you as she was. She even teared up while Blue Pearl confessed her love for you, so moved she was by those sincere words of boundless adoration. 'Twas then she stood before sitting herself beside you.

Between two blue beauties, they both held your hands.

"Then it's official, Pearl, My dear human, we'll be wed by years end, according to your earth customs, that's what lovers do is it not?"

You nodded, and told her yes.

There was a hint of doubt in you, yet cast away it were at the touch of your diamond's lips against yours, just for a moment, you felt light as air. This was the right choice. This was it. Paradise. A heaven you never dreamed would arrive came in the form of these darling dames from beyond the stars. As two of them embraced you, all the stresses of life simply fell away in the one profound moment. They held tightly onto you, you felt the hum of their gems resonate with the beating of your heart. Love had found you, and they would take you away from this existence of pain to sweet bliss.

And they did. Until your last day they loved you as strongly as the day their love was made known to you.


End file.
